<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>chapter twenty-three. by alec_rhee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016410">chapter twenty-three.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alec_rhee/pseuds/alec_rhee'>alec_rhee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Written in the Stars - Alexandria Bellefleur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Smut, I just wanted to write something after the last chapter, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, There is literally no plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:01:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alec_rhee/pseuds/alec_rhee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She stares at the ceiling in exasperation, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip and Elle thinks back to the quote on quote marathon sex she had with Darcy, the one she bragged about to her best friend, but tonight doesn’t even come close. </p>
<p>It’s so much better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elle Jones/Darcy Lowell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>chapter twenty-three.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She stares at the ceiling in exasperation, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip and Elle thinks back to the quote on quote marathon sex she had with Darcy, the one she bragged about to her best friend, but tonight doesn’t even come close.</p>
<p>It’s so much better.</p>
<p><em>Marathon sex</em>, she thinks again as she chuckles weakly. The small laugh morphs into a breathy gasp when Darcy’s tongue circles her clit one, two, three more times and then her mouth is sucking on her clit – hard and <em>fuuuck, it feels so good</em>.</p>
<p>That night of sex in Darcy’s living room was great. Fantastic, even, but if she could speak to a past version of herself, Elle would tell her that <em>you have no idea what you’re in for, babe</em>.</p>
<p>After leaving the bookstore…</p>
<p><em>“Oh, shit,</em>” Elle gasps out suddenly as she feels Darcy’s tongue in her now, lapping at her greedily. Elle places her legs on top of Darcy’s shoulders then and squeezes, keeping her in place. There’s really no reason to do this, Elle thinks, not with the way Darcy’s tongue is ecstatically licking and tasting <em>her</em>.</p>
<p>The Best Head Award is definitely being given to Darcy Lowell. <em>I’m going to find an old trophy at the thrift store and customize it and everything, </em>Elle ponders.</p>
<p>“Holy fucking shit,” Elle moans, her mind drifting back to when they practically ran out of the bookstore and to Darcy’s apartment. She’s still not sure how Darcy got the door to her apartment unlocked since her eyes were closed facing away from the door and her mouth – well the mouth that is currently bringing her close to a mind blowing orgasm was on hers.</p>
<p>“Bedroom?” She remembers Darcy asking when they made it to the living room, chest heaving up as down as if she just ran a marathon.</p>
<p>“Bedroom,” Elle answered and they both dropped their bags haphazardly on the floor, not caring where they landed, and raced to the room as they laughed.</p>
<p>Instantly, their mouths returned to each other’s and they breathed a sigh of fucking relief.</p>
<p>“Take your sweater off,” Elle says minutes later, needing to separate their mouths to fill her lungs with oxygen and needing to see Darcy naked; although she’s the one to say this to Darcy she is the one to peel the green sweater off.</p>
<p><em>Fuck</em>.</p>
<p>Underneath the light green sweater that matched so well with her fiery red hair, Darcy is wearing a blush pink, mesh bralette and Elle wants to get her mouth on the nipples that can be seen through the fabric. Immediately. She knows how it feels to have those buds in her mouth and she knows how Darcy responds when Elle sucks and bites, and Elle wants to hear her fucking beg for it more than anything.</p>
<p>“Your turn,” Darcy says, unbuttoning her pants and pulling them down her thighs along with her underwear. “Strip.”</p>
<p>Elle steps out of her combat boots, kicking them across the room. Next, she slides the long, black skirt past her hips and onto the floor.</p>
<p>“Keep going,” Darcy kindly encourages with a sly smile on her face, completely stripped of her clothes and now throwing her red hair in a messy bun at the top of her head. When Elle looks at her, she can see the giddiness in Darcy’s eyes too. “It’s only fair if I get to see you naked, too, Elle.”</p>
<p>She hastily rips off her sweater and then slides the boy shorts she’s wearing and kicks them to join the rest of her clothes. Darcy is slowly learning that Elle doesn’t like to wear bras of any kind under her oversized sweaters and Darcy kind of (okay, definitely does!) loves it. Darcy steps forward then to close the small amount of distance between them and then they’re touching each other softly.</p>
<p>“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” Elle whispers as she drags her palms slowly down Darcy’s arms, taking her time and enjoying the feel of her cool skin. “I don’t know where to even begin with you. I want every part of you.”</p>
<p>“You seemed pretty fond of my breasts earlier,” Darcy suggests smirking as she presses said breasts against Elle’s. “I’d suggest you start there.”</p>
<p>“You are going to be the end of me,” Elle says, suddenly aware of Darcy’s fingertips on her bare hip as her fingertips squeeze her waist in encouragement. “You know that, right?”</p>
<p>“You’re going to be the end of me if you don’t do something soon,” Darcy replies, loving the way they banter with another even if they’re both buck naked and desperate for more, but she seriously might combust if Elle doesn’t put her mouth on her soon. Her voice oozes confidence, but then she stutters on the last word as Elle bends her head down and draws one of her nipples into her mouth and sucks as if the world is going to end soon and Darcy fucking loves it. She throws her head back and gasps abruptly, welcoming the wave of pleasure that she feels deep in her belly.</p>
<p>Elle sucks on Darcy’s nipples, alternating between the two, bringing them to hardened peaks as she holds her hips tightly. Then she bites them softly and Elle is rewarded with the sweet, sweet sound of Darcy gasping for air.</p>
<p>“Elle,” She breathes into the otherwise quiet room. Their labored breathing makes up most of the noise in Darcy’s room, but the rain falling heavily from the gloomy sky is also present. Darcy isn’t thinking about the rain or the thunder because her mind is so focused on the heat pooling in between her legs and she’s so fucking wet and turned on and she needs Elle to touch her pussy.</p>
<p>Elle rewards her by softly kissing both nipples, the swell of her breasts, and then she moves her mouth up the expanse of Darcy’s neck with open-mouthed kisses and…</p>
<p>Whatever Elle was planning to do next is forgotten when Darcy says, <em>I need your fingers in me</em>.</p>
<p><em>Go to the mirror</em>, Elle remembers saying as she gestured with her head to the full-length mirror across the bedroom. Darcy follows the instructions without any qualms; Elle is instantly behind her, grasping her hips and they both stare at their reflection in the mirror.</p>
<p>“I’ve missed you,” Darcy is able to say softly, opening her legs a little wider for her before Elle brings a hand down to her center and circles her clit with the pad of her thumb.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” She moans, desperate and wanting so much more. “More. Please.”</p>
<p>And then the warmth of Elle’s body is gone.</p>
<p>“What –“ Darcy is about to complain, but then she looks down in front of her and Elle is on her knees kissing her ankle and making her way up her thigh slowly, torturing her.</p>
<p>“I need you,” Darcy says, her center pulsing in anticipation. Sweet, sweet, anticipation. “I need you up here.”</p>
<p>“You have me,” Elle promises, pressing a kiss to her clit before running her tongue along her folds. She tastes so good, Elle thinks before pressing one more kiss to her center, standing up to slot her body behind Darcy’s once more.</p>
<p>She grasps Darcy’s hip and then Elle brings her thumb to her clit again and circles the nub once more.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Darcy moans aloud, relief taking over her body as Elle continues to stroke her and the pleasure intensifies. She brings her foot to rest on top of the ottoman she has nearby for some sort of leverage and <em>Thank God, I never moved it,</em> she thinks.</p>
<p>“Spread your legs for me,” Elle instructs softly into Darcy’s ear. More waves of pleasure are sent to Darcy’s center and she follows the instructions immediately, widening the stance of her legs and Elle sinks one, two, then three fingers into Darcy.</p>
<p>Elle is rewarded of her efforts when Darcy starts slowly circling her hips, her lips sinking into her bottom lip. Elle brings her mouth to Darcy’s ear lobe, sucks on it, pulls it with her teeth, and whispers <em>why am I always so fucking jealous of your teeth</em>.</p>
<p>Darcy chuckles, the rotation of her hips increasing now that Elle is whispering lowly into her ear. “Probably for the same reason why I’m jealous of your tongue when it you stick it out to wet your lips.”</p>
<p>“I can’t wait to taste you later,” Elle says, still whispering as she thinks of what she wants to do next after she brings Darcy to her orgasm. “I want you to come so hard and then I want you to watch me as I lick you up. All of you.”</p>
<p>Darcy, well, Darcy really doesn’t know how she is still standing up because listening to her say that sends an absolute thrill to her core and now she’s riding Elle’s fingers like her life depends on it and Elle is so, so wet because of it, because of her.</p>
<p>“That’s my girl,” Elle encourages.</p>
<p>This does something to Darcy because now she’s moving her hips even quicker and is fucking herself on Elle’s hand. She’s so close. <em>So, so close</em>. She can taste it. She can feel it. She just needs –</p>
<p>Their eyes meet in the reflection of the mirror again and for the first time she really sees what they look like when they’re together like this, drawing orgasms out of one another – they’re both sweaty messes, Elle’s baby hairs are matted to her forehead, her own hair is not even in her messy bun anymore, and Elle smiles at her as her thumb finds her clit again and Darcy swears she sees stars. She watches herself as she fucks herself on Elle’s hand, as Elle touches her in places Darcy thought she never would again and this image of Elle, who fits so perfectly against her own body, is going to be forever burned in her mind.</p>
<p>“You look so good like this,” Elle says, their eyes meeting never leaving each other’s. “Baby. My baby.”</p>
<p>And <em>there </em>it is.</p>
<p>The pet name sends Darcy over the edge, and she comes. A dopey smile forms on her lips and she sags backward into Elle’s body. She’s honestly never felt this good before.</p>
<p>“Say it again,” Darcy demands, bringing her shaking left foot back to the carpeted floor and Elle isn’t sure what she means until she clarifies. “Tell me I’m yours.”</p>
<p>“You’re mine,” Elle says instantly, her eyes meeting Darcy’s through the mirror. “You’ll always be mine.”</p>
<p>“I’m yours,” Darcy repeats quietly, taking a steady breath to get her breathing back to normal. The breath isn’t so steady anymore as Darcy watches as Elle removes her hand from her folds and licks her own hand clean of Darcy’s juices.</p>
<p>“My turn,” Darcy immediately suggests, spinning around in Elle’s arm so they’re facing each other once more. “I want to taste you.”</p>
<p>“You like how I taste,” Elle says, kissing her on the cheek. It’s not really a question, but a statement instead.</p>
<p>“I already told you that I do,” Darcy says simply. She playfully slaps Elle on the ass and they climb onto the pristine white sheets of Darcy’s bed; Elle immediately goes to fluff the pillows behind her head and open her legs wide for Darcy, an invitation.</p>
<p>An invitation – which Darcy gladly accepts.</p>
<p>Elle smiles to herself as Darcy’s hand touches her center to separate her folds. She listens to Darcy’s whispered <em>holy fuck</em> before she closes her eyes and she knows with her whole heart that she was always destined to be in this moment with this specific woman.</p>
<p>~x~</p>
<p>“You bought me fucking cilantro,” Elle says, smiling as she still feels the high from her own orgasm. <em>Cilantro</em>, she thinks, <em>she bought you fucking cilantro</em> and she still can’t believe the events of today that led her to this very moment. They’re both still lying in Darcy’s bed, the heavy comforter kicked away to the floor a long time ago, on their sides facing each other and Elle has her leg hoisted over Darcy’s bare and sweaty hip.</p>
<p>“I told you I wasn’t very good at grand gestures,” Darcy replies, biting her lip and tucking her hair behind her ear; a nervous habit, Elle observes.</p>
<p>“Stop,” Elle says, moving Darcy’s hair to where it was before – hanging loosely in front of her. “It was the best grand gesture. It means a lot to me, Darcy. I loved it. I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you, too,” Darcy responds then smiles and leans in to kiss Elle on the lips. The kiss starts as a simple one, a press of lips, mouths closed. Another press of lips and another. Darcy runs her hand up Elle’s hitched leg and only stops when she gets to her ass, and squeezes. Darcy lets out a soft moan before pressing her lips to Elle’s mouth again and then her tongue is sliding forward in between Elle’s lips and the kisses aren’t so simple anymore – they’re charged. The air in the room suddenly feels different, and then Elle is moaning into her mouth and grinding against her hip.</p>
<p>“We’re here now,” Elle gasps, her clit getting the delicious friction it needs momentarily before her hips still. She wants all her focus to be on Darcy when she tells her this even though her clit is very angry at her for it. “That’s all that matters. Just know that you can talk to me about these sort of things. Your feelings matter to me.”</p>
<p>“You matter to me, too,” Darcy reciprocates.</p>
<p>“Glad we squared that away,” Elle laughs and she goes back to moving her hips again. Darcy laughs along with her and then her lips are on Elle’s as they were a moment ago and her hands are running up Elle’s back, caressing.</p>
<p>But then Elle’s stomach loudly grumbles.</p>
<p>“We should get some food,” Darcy tries. She hates herself for even saying it because the thought of tearing herself away from Elle right now is unfathomable, but she would most definitely be the worst girlfriend if she didn’t get some food in her girlfriend’s stomach as soon as possible.</p>
<p>“Seriously? Right now?” Elle asks hastily, looking at Darcy’s face to see if there is a smirk there to let her know she’s just kidding. But there isn’t one. “When I’m this close to getting off?”</p>
<p>Darcy raises an eyebrow, “Really? It’s been five minutes.”</p>
<p>“Darcy,” Elle begins and holds Darcy’s head in her hands. “You don’t realize the effect you have on me. I will always want you, whether you’re doing dirty things to me or not.”</p>
<p>“But especially when I’m doing dirty things to you?” She ponders, her tone playful.</p>
<p>“Oh, definitely,” Elle responds in the same playful tone. “You have no idea how beautiful you are to me and that I will always want you in every scenario.”</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Darcy whispers and she’s so in love. “Where do you want me?”</p>
<p>“Everywhere,” Is Elle’s immediate response.</p>
<p>“That’s impossible,” Is Darcy’s.</p>
<p>“I know,” Elle pouts, thinking for a second or two or three. “Shit, get on your hands and knees.”</p>
<p>They immediately separate from each other and Darcy moves to her knees, crawling to the end of the bed. She places her hands on the mattress too and waits until Elle’s next instruction. She, thankfully, doesn’t have to wait long until she feels the heat of Elle’s body right behind her and a moment later Darcy can feel Elle’s clit on her ass, and then Elle is grinding on her.</p>
<p>She wishes she could use her hands in this position just for some relief: to play with her nipples, to finger herself, anything. As she’s trying to think of a way to get said relief, Elle’s stomach growls again.</p>
<p>“Elle…” Darcy begins.</p>
<p>“I know. I know,” Elle says. “I promise you can feed me whatever you want after I come, okay?”</p>
<p>“That’s not what I was going to say,” Darcy interjects.</p>
<p>“What were you going to say then?” Elle asks in a low whisper against her ear.</p>
<p>“I need you to finger me. Touch me. I need you to touch me,” Darcy rushes out and when Elle finally does touch her she doesn’t know how she is going to make it through the days when she has to study or be at work for at least eight hours a day without having some part of Elle touching her. She imagines a lot of phone sex will be in her future.</p>
<p>How she survived the last couple of days without Elle was torture enough.</p>
<p>“Is this good?” Elle wonders a minute later and Darcy swears she is the Queen of Multi-Tasking. The rotation of her hips hasn’t stopped since the moment she began and that feels so good on its own, and then her fingers reach for Darcy’s pulsating clit while the other hand rolls her nipple between two fingers, and she is done for. Absolutely done for. She just knows it. With four more strokes to her clit, Darcy’s thighs begin to shake, she feels her toes start to curl, and she knows she’s about to climax all over Elle’s hand again.</p>
<p>Elle kisses her bare shoulder, the hand on her clit pressing harder and faster as she waits for a response.</p>
<p>“So good,” Darcy finally mutters and words start to tumble out of her mouth of their own volition. “Don’t stop. Please. I’m almost there already. Shit. You are a wizard.” She’s incoherent now, but she’s known for a while that Elle has that effect on her – ever since their first kiss. That wonderful, breath-taking kiss. That kiss that made her so wet and so turned on she had to go home and grab her ten speed vibrator out of her night stand to get some sort of relief before she even attempted to go to bed.</p>
<p>When Darcy opens her eyes, they immediately zone in on their reflection in the mirror once more and <em>fuck</em> she wishes she could take a picture. Just like before, she knows this image of the two of them in this mirror will forever be charred in her memory, but one day she is actually going to get a photograph of how good they look like this.</p>
<p>To think she could have had Elle like this from the very beginning if she wasn’t so stubborn and hard-headed and scared. To think she could fool herself into thinking she didn’t want this is asinine. To think she found Elle at the bookstore, was able to be honest as she’s ever been before with someone, and it worked out for her is truly a miracle. Finding Elle is a miracle – a life altering, earth shattering miracle.</p>
<p>It’s her last thought before she comes and falls to the bed. Jelly-like and boneless. She’s not sure she can even move, but it’s the best feeling in the world: being fucked too good that she can’t move. She is exhausted, but she wouldn’t trade this night for the world.</p>
<p>“You okay?” Elle asks as she immediately follows, falling to her side and staring at Darcy as she recovers. She tucks her hair behind her ear and waits until she sees that bright smile of hers.</p>
<p>“Never better,” Darcy finally says, then adds: “I’m with you.”</p>
<p>~x~</p>
<p>Darcy wishes she could clap her hands to make food magically appear next to them because she’s still too boneless to move, her legs are jelly-like and she’s gasping for air, but when Elle’s stomach rumbles again she manages to push herself off the bed with determination and finds an old, over-sized t-shirt to throw on hastily.</p>
<p>“Let’s go eat some food,” She suggests, walking back towards the bed where Elle is sitting and kissing her quickly on the cheek. “Take a break.” She suggests as she kisses her other cheek. “Re-charge. Refuel for our next round.”</p>
<p>“Do you want to order pizza?” Elle asks as her stomach makes its presence known again and now that she’s thinking about it she is kind of hungry. She searches for her phone before realizing it’s in her bag in the living room.</p>
<p>“Sounds good to me,” Darcy replies once Elle is facing her again. “Get dressed and meet me in the living room. I’ll go order it.”</p>
<p>“You know,” Elle begins comically, caressing the top of Darcy’s arms. “It would have taken me less time to get dressed then for you to have said all that.”</p>
<p>“You’re lucky I love you,” Darcy laughs, pressing a kiss to Elle’s sweaty temple.</p>
<p>“I sure am,” She says, hopping off the bed to stand in front of Darcy. She stands on her tiptoes to kiss Darcy on the mouth softly before rummaging in her drawers to find a long t-shirt to wear too.</p>
<p>“Let’s go,” Darcy says once they’re both dressed, reaching over to grab Elle’s hand to hold. “I want to sit in front of the fireplace with my girlfriend.”</p>
<p>“Girlfriend?”</p>
<p>“I thought me going down on you and making you come twice made that obvious,” Darcy laughs, squeezing her hand as they walk through the threshold of her bedroom and into the living room.</p>
<p>“Girlfriend,” Elle says again as if she’s trying to figure out how the word tastes on her mouth. “I like the way it sounds.”</p>
<p>“Me too,” Darcy smiles, agreeing.</p>
<p>~x~</p>
<p>They both somehow manage to keep their hands off each other long enough for them to consume a few slices of pizza each. Although, it was a close call – a very close call – because as soon as they set up their sanctuary of pillows and blankets in front of the fireplace Elle hovered above Darcy and Darcy, well, she let her hands roam as they pleased just because she could now and she was <em>so </em>close to sinking her fingers in Elle’s cunt when the doorbell rang.</p>
<p>They both cursed the arrival of their dinner, but Darcy promised Elle <em>later</em> before throwing a blanket around her to make herself look somewhat presentable for the quick five second interaction she would have with the person delivering their much needed dinner.</p>
<p>Darcy watched as Elle finished her third slice of pizza and licked the corner of her mouth where a spot of marinara sauce was. She finally got it, but now Darcy was staring at Elle’s mouth as she realized with sudden astonishment that they hadn’t kissed as much as she hoped they would tonight.</p>
<p>Yeah, there was fingering, oral sex, and dry humping which were all magical (truly, truly magical as far as she was concerned), but <em>shit</em>, she wanted to grab Elle by the back of her neck and kiss her until their mouths were numb. She wants to taste her.</p>
<p>She waits for Elle to turn back around towards her and then once she does Darcy leans forward on her knees and kisses her hard on the mouth. She opens her mouth wide to slide her tongue into Elle’s mouth and explore slowly. She runs her tongue along the top row of Elle’s teeth before her tongue finds hers and they tangle together in a delicious, slow-burning dance. She tastes like pepperoni, but underneath that smoky flavor, Darcy can taste <em>her </em>on Elle’s tongue and then they’re both rising on their knees to get closer to each other.</p>
<p>When they pull back to refill their lungs with much needed oxygen minutes later, they share a smile as their hands busy themselves and peel each other’s shirts off – neither of them caring to look where they land. They could land in the fireplace for all Darcy cared. Their lips instantly return to each other’s in another passionate kiss and Darcy slides her hands down Elle’s sides before pulling her closer, intertwining their bodies that much more.</p>
<p>“I read about this position the other day and I want to try it with you,” Darcy huffs out, squeezing her hips. It was the morning of the Christmas party when she found herself scrolling through Cosmo’s website looking at various sex positions after her morning masturbation session; she mentally bookmarked a few, but this one she was about to hopefully experience with Elle was her favorite from the article.</p>
<p>“You absolutely have my permission to do whatever the fuck you want to do to me,” Elle whispered, watching as Darcy repositions them; her knee in between Elle’s legs and close to her center and Elle’s knee, close to Darcy’s core. “Cosmo?” She wondered.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Darcy sighs, biting her lip nervously. She hoped this felt as good as it looked from the illustrations. Testing out the new position, she raises her hips causing her clit to drag against Elle’s kneecap and it sends a jolt straight to her belly. She repeats the motion again and again.</p>
<p>As Elle starts to move in the same motion, Darcy looks into her eyes for her reaction. “What do you think so far?” She wonders, lifting her hips again. Slow and steady.</p>
<p>“Feels good,” She answers, her breathing shallow. “I’ve never felt anything like it.”</p>
<p>The way her clit is grinding on someone else isn’t new, not in the slightest, but the feeling she gets when she looks into Darcy’s eyes and sees the admiration there and the way the flames are crashing onto her bare skin it’s – well, it’s intense and it’s something she’s never really felt before.</p>
<p>This feeling is so intimate for her: knowing that no one else in the world gets to see the beauty that is front of her, knowing that Darcy who always has her walls up to protect herself is letting those walls disappear and is truly being herself with Elle, watching the way Darcy’s chest heaves up and down as her breaths become low moans, and watching as her breasts bounce as her body continues to move she knows immediately that she is never going to forget this feeling – this night.</p>
<p>“Come here,” Darcy whispers and she cups Elle’s head in her hands, bringing her lips closer. <em>As if I had a choice</em>, Elle thinks as their mouths meet.</p>
<p>Darcy’s mouth moves slowly at first again, her lips brushing softly against Elle’s. She places a few more chaste kisses on her mouth before Elle opens her mouth, needing more, and slides her tongue forward in search of hers. Elle squeezes her hips as they suddenly move quicker and their delicious, passionate kisses match the speed of their thrusts with equal fervor.</p>
<p>She moans into Elle’s mouth happily and Elle smiles into the kiss knowing that she is purely (okay, maybe not purely!) responsible for making Darcy lose her fucking shit.</p>
<p>Darcy’s mouth is greedily chasing hers for more so much so that Elle almost falls backwards, but she steadies them and focuses her attention on kissing Darcy the way she should be kissed every day.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Darcy apologizes softly, smiling against her lips.</p>
<p>“Don’t,” Elle responds, smiling briefly before sliding her tongue deep to run the tip of her tongue along the roof of Darcy’s mouth. She is, of course, awarded with another enticing moan and Elle just wants to kiss her for the rest of eternity, but her lungs have other ideas. <em>These fucking lungs,</em> Elle thinks, annoyed.</p>
<p>They begin to scream at her and they yell and yell and yell at her to pull back to consume air again and she waits until the absolute last second to pull her mouth away, preparing herself for the disappointment she is going to see in Darcy’s eyes.</p>
<p>“I never want to stop kissing you,” She immediately says in apology, bringing her index finger to trace Darcy’s swollen lips.</p>
<p>“Then don’t,” Darcy breathes, leaning forward to try to kiss her again.</p>
<p>“I also need to be able to breathe,” She laughs, pushing some of Darcy’s bright hair behind her ear.</p>
<p>“Fine,” Darcy says playfully, rolling her eyes. “I’ll allow it.”</p>
<p>“Oh, thank you,” Elle laughs then stops abruptly, a loud moan escaping her lips as she moves at the most delicious angle and she decides she will find the exact Cosmo article Darcy has read and she is going to leave an essay-length comment describing how good it makes her feel. Elle squeezes her hips again as another moan escapes her lips and Darcy moves her hands to squeeze her breasts, the tips of her fingers playing with her nipples.</p>
<p>“Who would have thought,” Elle gasps, sinking her fingers into Darcy’s messed up curls and pulling and silently thanking the powers that be for Darcy fucking Lowell. “That spilling wine on your favorite dress would have ever lead to this? Or that fake dating each other would end up with us having real feelings for each other?”</p>
<p>“I sure as hell didn’t,” Darcy replies, watching as Elle bites down on her lower lip to suppress yet another moan and holy fucking shit she’s going to make her come for the third time tonight and it’s not even eight p.m. yet. “But, honestly, I was only kidding myself. I thought you were fucking gorgeous from the second I saw you, even though you were late to our date.”</p>
<p>They laugh together and Elle playfully admonishes her with a soft <em>shut up</em>.</p>
<p>“But I knew from our conversation that night that you are a loyal person. A loyal friend. A loyal girlfriend. A loyal co-worker. And you cared. You are one of the most caring people I have ever met. Thoughtful, too.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Elle says, massaging Darcy’s scalp. <em>I thought you were fucking gorgeous from the second I saw you</em>.</p>
<p>“You did?”</p>
<p>“I overheard you on the phone,” Elle confesses as she moves her hands to the top of Darcy’s shoulders. “I went to go to the bathroom before I left, but you were there and I overheard you. You said that I was pretty.”</p>
<p>“You are fucking beautiful,” Darcy states, her eyes roaming appreciatively up and down her sweaty body. “Inside and out and I don’t deserve you.”</p>
<p>“You do,” Elle states, squeezing her shoulders. “You deserve everything that is good in this world.”</p>
<p>“So, you?” Darcy ponders, tilting her head to the side comically. They stare at each other for a few seconds without uttering a single word, but then Elle is pushing her back onto the pillows and blankets and Elle whispers <em>I’m serious</em> and Darcy’s response is to rotate her hips in slow circles causing their slick clits to rub together.</p>
<p>“Fuck, yes,” Elle moans loudly, their hips rotating in fast, prompt circles now. She thought Darcy going down on her was good, but holy fucking shit this is even better and Elle didn’t think that was even in the realm of possibilities. “For the record, I don’t think you understand how fucking pretty you are.”</p>
<p>“Elle,” She gasps out, she’s so close to her next orgasm now and the sweet words coming from Elle is only spurring her closer to that climax. <em>Who knew words could be so damn sexy?</em> “You feel so fucking good. You – you are…” Darcy can’t get her words out. She can’t even think of any words. <em>What are they?</em></p>
<p>“Please,” Darcy continues, her hands sinking into her hair and pulling. “Tell me – tell me more. I need you. I need you to keep talking.”</p>
<p>“I’m not just talking about your physical looks,” Elle continues on. “Although, fuck you are gorgeous and if I could choose to spend twenty-four hours somewhere it would be between your thighs. But you are a really good fucking person on the inside and that makes you even more beautiful to me. The fact that you bought me cilantro – <em>cilantro</em>, Darcy – after everything is well, it’s everything to me.” <em>Ugh, fuck</em>, Elle whispers when her eyes flutter back but she needs to say this before she climaxes.</p>
<p>“The fact that you took something as simple as a plant that symbolizes something that was said in such a negative context and turned it into something positive for me, and then you actually went and got that fucking plant for me. It’s amazing and wonderful and everything in between.”</p>
<p>“I…” Darcy begins. “I don’t know what to say.”</p>
<p>“How about ‘I love you, baby?’” Elle wonders and the pet name sends a thrill to Darcy’s core like it did earlier.</p>
<p>“Or how about,” Darcy suggests, bringing her hands down to Elle’s backside and squeezing her ass. “’You’re going to make me come if you keep calling me baby.’” It’s not the most elegant thing she could have said after Elle’s confession, but currently her brain is not currently in the driver’s seat and she should not be at fault for that. She hopes the way she arches her body into Elle’s tells her everything her mouth can’t say.</p>
<p>Elle smiles, leans her head down and drags her nose down Darcy’s before kissing the freckles on her face. “These are my favorite constellations to exist: your freckles. I could stare at them all day.”</p>
<p>
  <em>I love you.</em>
</p>
<p>Knowing Elle, knowing how much she loves and appreciates astrology and the stars, Darcy comes. She laughs happily, her toes curling and her legs move to hug Elle’s waist, and she lets out a string of whiny moans and smiles from ear to ear.</p>
<p>She squeezes her legs all the while rotating her hips, to bring Elle to her own orgasm, and she doesn’t even have to wait long before Elle moans loudly into her ear. Darcy smiles even bigger – there is no better sound in the world than Elle Jones moaning loudly into the space of her living room because of her.</p>
<p>Darcy lets her feet fall back to the ground, giving Elle the room to roll off of her. As they lay side by side they lay there completely content, breathing hard and damp.</p>
<p>When Darcy finally has the energy to move her body she stretches her hand out in search of Elle’s and twines their hands together.</p>
<p>“I love you,” She says, caressing Elle’s hand with the pad of her thumb. “I love you so fucking much.”</p>
<p>Darcy can’t see her face, but she just knows that there is a smile on Elle’s face.</p>
<p>Elle squeezes her hand. Once, twice. They sit in silence a little bit longer before she gathers the energy to roll on her side to look at Darcy. Her hair sticks to her sweaty forehead and shoulders, her cheeks are flushed from either exertion or a blush from her last compliments, and her lips are swollen. Elle brings those bruised lips to her own and kisses her – short and sweet.</p>
<p>“Holy fucking shit, Darc,” Elle professes, resting her head on Darcy’s rising chest. She wraps her arms around Darcy’s hips and there is no other place she’d rather be. “You are…That was…”</p>
<p>“Amazing,” Darcy finishes, bringing a hand to sink into Elle’s hair and massaging her scalp gently. “You’re amazing.”</p>
<p>“I think I’m going to pass out,” Elle says, burrowing herself even further into the crook of her neck.</p>
<p>“Me too,” Darcy says, a sudden yawn taking over her. Today has been an exhausting day between going to the market place to find the plant she needed, going to Elle’s house only to find Margot, going to the bookstore to actually find Elle and apologize, running back to her place <em>with </em>Elle, and then fucking each other senseless drawing out multiple orgasms in the span of three hours. “I don’t think I can even move to the bed.”</p>
<p>“Let’s stay here,” Elle responds, kissing the sensitive skin of her neck. “We have all the time in the world to make it to your bed. Plus, you’re not getting rid of me that easily.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Darcy replies, resting her chin on top of Elle’s head and closing her eyes. “I love you too much.”</p>
<p>She smiles into Darcy’s neck and kisses her there once more before whispering, “Spoon me?”</p>
<p>Darcy chuckles softly, immediately following Elle and slotting her body to her backside and cuddling her.</p>
<p>“Plus,” Elle says after a minute or two of serene silence. “My legs are absolute jelly right now. I don’t think I can even move if I wanted to.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>